


back to adrenaline

by humanveil



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “Come on, admit it.”





	back to adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> [ficlet request:](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/post/178818405797) prompt: debbie x tammy “I’ve missed this.”
> 
> enjoy!

“Come on, admit it.”

It’s murmured. Wet lips against skin, warm and familiar. They drag across Tammy’s neck, down along her collarbone, the hot swirl of a tongue following in their wake. She arches. Breathes in quiet, stuttered breaths. Her fingers intertwined in the locks of Debbie’s hair.

The others have gone to dinner. To celebrate, they’d said, and Tammy had almost followed, only Debbie had caught her eye before she could; the silent act of communication more than enough to keep her in place. The unspoken proposition still a familiar memory.  

Now, Debbie’s teeth brush over her nipple, teasing. She flicks her gaze upwards, looks at Tammy from her spot above her body, her mouth tilted in a small, secretive smirk. “Please,” she says, playfully sardonic. Barely a breath.

Tammy rolls her eyes—or, at least, she tries to. She cuts off mid-action, cries out quietly as Debbie hooks the fingers she has buried in her cunt, smirk growing to a grin when Tammy pushes back against her hand.

“I’ve missed this,” Tammy says: whispered, all in a rush. And then she says it a second time, a little louder, the muscle of her thigh quivering beneath Debbie’s touch. “Missed _you_ ,” she adds after, strained, almost. Tone tainted with arousal. And it doesn’t matter that this means Debbie has won—that Tammy has finally said what she’s been waiting for her to admit; not just tonight, but throughout the whole heist.

In the sea of pleasure, all that matters is the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
